runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
El tesoro del desierto
Desert treasure requerimientos: 50 firemaking, 50 mage, 10 slayer y 53 thieving, the digsite quest, priest in peril, temple of ikov, the tourist trap, troll stronghold, waterfall quest. material/objetos: prayer potions, waterskins(4),10-15 shantay pass, desert robe, charcal, tinderbox, pestle and mortar, gnome spice, 1 silver bar, blood runes, climbing boots, spiked boots(se hace coon una iron bar, y las climbing boots, en el anvil de burthope) facemask, 1-50 lockpicks, 6 molten glass, 6 steel bars, 1- a 6 ashes, 12 magic logs, algunos bones, ice gloves y 650-1k de coins. opcional: anti-poison(4) (algunas), ring of duelling o amulet of glory, nivel 43 de prayer es muy recomendable. recompensa: 20k de magia xp, habilidad para llevar ancient staff, habilidad para poder usar los ataques de la ancient staff, traje invisible, ring of visibility y 3 quest points. dificultad: dificil donde empezar: ve a bedabin campament, al oeste del desierto hable con el arqueólogo. el piensa que exsiste un gran tesoro en el desierto. escriba lo que dice. ATENCIÓN: usted debe llevar ahora: 12 magic logs, 6 steel bars, 6 molten glass, muchas ashes, 1 bones, charcoal, 1 blood rune, 650 coins, amulet of glory/ring of duelling, desert robe es muy recomendable y waterskins tambien, energy potions no andaría mal en esta quest. paso 1: una vez hablado con el, vete al suprise exam y habla con el arqueologo, y traducirá lo que apuntastes. ahora vuelve al campamento y hablar con el arqueologo, dirá que si encuentras el tesoro te dará el 50% de él. ahora, guarda las saradomin, guthix o zamorak robes, capes, etc... todo lo que lleves de zamorak, guthix o saradomin guárdalo o si no te atacarán todas las personas. ahora, vete al sur del campamento y compra al camarero una cerveza de 650 coins. ahora, vete al este del campamento y y habla con eblis sobre los diamantes, dira que te dará los diamantes si le das los 12 magic logs, 6 steel bars, 6 molten glass, muchas ashes, bones, charcoal, 1 blood rune. debes darle con (use) y a eblis y habla con el de nuevo. ve al sureste del campamento y encontrarás 6 espejos donde poner los diamantes, vigila, porque 4 son verdaderos y 2 son falsos. paso 2: ATENCIÓN: necesitas estos objetos: lockpicks(los puedes robar en los bandidos). prayer potions para la pelea final, super attack y super strenght potions, food del buno porqu el enemigo puede golpear 28 o mas, si ataca con magia usa earth attacks(earth wave, earth blast, earth bolt...) y un teleport por si acaso(varrock va bien) ir al norte de ardougne y encontrar un hombre llamado Rasolo, esta al norte de la tumba de glarial. dirá que le han robado una cruz dorada y que la tienes que recuperar. ahora vuelve al campametnos de los bandidos, al sur de donde comenzastes las quest, una vez dentro, tienes que encontrar un cofre(chest) que antes estaba cerrado. desbloqueealo y coje la cruz dorada. necesitaras el lock pick, si no lo tienes, debes robarlo en los bandidos. ahora vuelve a Rasolo y darle la cruz dorada y el te dará un anillo de la visibilidad. equipa el anillo, y una trapdoor aparecerá entra en ella. este es el mapa del dungeon, usa protect from melee. ahora debes ir a la parte mas grande del dungeon, en este caso, donde salen las 2 espadas. ok, mata al damis de lvl 107, no debe ser ningun problema si llevas protect form melee, una vez muerto el nivel 107, ahora, lucha contra el nivel 174, que como verá es ¡muy!, ¡pero que muy dificil!, la proteccion from melee le bajará el doble, pero no será problema si llevas las prayer potions, si por casualidad se le acabaran, usa rapido un teleport, que no sea el home de lumbridge, cuando lo mates, coje el diamante de la sombra(diamond of shadow) paso 3: ATENCIÓN: deberás utilizar estos objetos: silver bar, garlic, spice(sal), armour, pestle and mortar, food, si utilizas magia, usa air. ve a canifis y entra en el bar, verás una escena donde un vampiro llamado malak esta recogiendo la sangre de los barmans. ahora el vampiro dirá que quioere dar mas sangre y tu preguntarás que donde está el diamante, dirá que el lo tiene peor que le debes dar mas sangre. ahora ve a drayanor, y vete a las alcantarillas, debes buscar a un hombre llamado Ruantum, una de las entradas a las alcantarillas es en la cárcel. dale tu silver bar y el te dara un silver pot, ahora vete a entrana(recuerda que debes ir sin armour) y lograr que bendecida por sumo sacerdote en la capilla. ahora, coje el pestle and mortar y utilizalo en el garlic, ahora utilizalo en la sangre y luego añadele la sal. ahora habla con Malak y decirle que tienes los ingredientes, dáselos. ahora prepárate para otra pelea, coje los shark(22) prayer potions etc... el monstruo llamado dessous, es nivel 139 y tiene 200 hp, usa el protect from melee, antes, debes ir donde se hubica, ok, ve al slayer master de canifis y jefe al norte y luego gire al sur, cuando no puedas ir mas al sur, ve al sureste y seguir el camino, luego siga las curvas hasta el cementerio ahí estará. usa el pot en la tumba y ahí saldrá la mejor opción es magia y con ataques de air, cuando lo hallas ganado ve al vampiro y te dará el diamond of blood. paso 4: ATENCIÓN: usted necesita: 1 cake, spiked boots. sugerencias: food del bueno, prayer potions, antipoison, 2 teleport to trollhelm (si hicistes la quest de eadgar rusa lo podrás hacer) teleport a trollhelm y caminar hasta la puerta de hielo, dale al troll child el cake y dira que su mamá y su papá fueron congelados por un hombre que les robo un diamante. squezee en al proxima área. vaya al sureste hasta encontrar la cueva. mata a 5 trolls hasta que los icicles de la cueva queden fuera. entra en la cueva, evita los lobos y ahora deberás luchar contra un tal kamil, el es inmunne a los ataques de magia, asi que debe usar melee, tampoco podrás usar teleports ya que la magia le bajará a cero. cuando muere el dropa 2 chocolate cake's y super restore potion. camina hasta que veas una pista de hielo, ahora póngase las climbing boots y sube el camino resbaladizo. a continuación verás una puerta con clavos y al lado 2 trolls, esos son los padres del child troll, usa smash en el hielo para romperlo. ahora hable con lso 2 trolls y teleport al trollhelm y habla con el child troll, el te dará el diamond of ice. paso 5: ATENCIÓN: tinderbox, facemask sugerencias: ice gloves, prayer potions, armour para matar a un lvl 167. si va con magia, usa atques de water. ve al oeste de pollnivneach sur, donde hay un dungeon(mira al world map) ponte la mascara y baja. esta es la dungeon: deja recargar la energia al 100% para la carrera de antorchas, para mepezar esta carrera debes ir a la parte noreste del dungeon. usa el tinderbox en las 4 antorchas que ahora indicare donde están: - noreste del sitio - de ahi al sureste - de ahi al noroeste - y finalmente al suroeste ahora tendrás un mensaje reclamando su recompensa, en ese caso una llave. ir al centor oeste y abrir el cofre, conseguirás otra llave, ahora ir a la parte oriental y habrá la puerta y aparecera el nivel 167, si tienes los ice gloves no te quiterá el armour si no si que te la quita. cuando muera el demonio(lvl 167) coje el diamond of smoke y haz teleport. paso 6: ATENCIÓN: necesitarás estos objetos: los 4 diamonds, food buena, prayer potions y antipoison. no lleves armaduras asi evitarás las trampas. habla con eblis y dirá que hay un heroe legendario atrapado en la piramide, ese heroe se llama azzanadra. ahora ve a la pirámide (al sur de eblis) y poner los 4 diamonds en los espejos, entonces la pirámide será abierta. entra y verás que hay muchas trampas y monstruos que pueden envenenar, ok, una vez superada la pirámide habla con azzanadra y...¡¡¡QUEST COMPLETEEE!!! recompensa: capacidad de llevar las ancient magic y hacer ancient hechizos, 20k de magia xp y 3 quest points. center Categoría:Misiones Categoría:RuneScape Wiki:Artículos en traducción Categoría:Misiones experto Categoría:Misiones de miembros Categoría:Miembros